


Pages

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он долго смотрит на кипу старой пожелтевшей бумаги из ящика, доставшегося ему от Роджерса пару дней назад.<br/>- Воспоминания важны, Бак, что бы ты там не думал, - заявил он тогда, а Барнс мысленно послал его так далеко, как только мог вспомнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages

**Author's Note:**

> "Pages" by 3 Doors Down не давала мне покоя всю ночь.

Ему всегда хотелось разузнать, от чего иногда он замечает на лице Роджерса мимолетное выражение, которое заставляет его самого кривиться. Стив думает о чем-то, о чем ему не говорит. О чем-то, чего Барнс не помнит и не уверен, что вообще когда-либо вспомнит. Но от этого мечтательного взгляда, направленного куда-то вдаль и легкой улыбки, касающейся губ Капитана каждый раз, когда тот вспоминает о прошлом,  _об их совместном с Баки прошлом_ , солдату хочется лезть на стенку. Роджерс часто не договаривает, просто запинается прямо посреди предложения и через пару секунд уже и знать не знает о чем шла речь.   
  
Барнс понимает, что сам просил не лезть к нему с глупыми попытками насильно впихнуть ему в голову, как самому ему кажется, чьи-то чужие воспоминания. Ему хватает той информации, которую Роджерс уже успел ему выложить. И то, что он услышал, ему совершенно не нравится. Да, он принимает то имя, которым его называет Стив. Да, он мирится с тем, что от назойливого Капитана вряд ли удастся избавиться в ближайшее время, если вообще когда-нибудь. Но человек из воспоминаний Роджерса кто-то чужой ему. И Барнсу не хочется иметь с ним ничего общего, может быть, за исключением одной маленькой детали, но об этом солдат будет думать немного позже.  
  
Именно поэтому он долго смотрит на кипу старой пожелтевшей бумаги из ящика, доставшегося ему от Роджерса пару дней назад.  
  
\- Воспоминания важны, Бак, что бы ты там не думал, - заявил он тогда, а Барнс мысленно послал его так далеко, как только мог вспомнить.  
  
Решив на досуге покопаться в злосчастном ящике, Барнс с неохотой вытряхивает из него все содержимое и, отшвыривая в сторону деревянный предмет, нащупывает первое, что попадается под руку.  
  
Пару листов сразу же рвутся от неосторожного обращения, и Барнс громко ругается. Он осторожно раскладывает бумагу на полу. Аккуратно ухватившись пальцами за один из принявших от времени коричневатый оттенок листочков, он подносит его к глазам, в надежде разобрать написанное. Или, скорее,  _нацарапанное_.  
  
Солдат мгновенно узнает собственный корявый подчерк и, нахмурившись, напрягает извилины. Через пару минут он понимает бесполезность своих действий и перестает пытаться вспомнить то, что, видимо, ему вспомнить не дано. Снова опустив взгляд на листок, он пробегается глазами по строчкам, выхватывая самое, как ему кажется важное.  
  
 _«В окопах слишком темно, в убежищах слишком одиноко, и даже когда вокруг с десяток парней, маячащих перед носом с важным видом, мне хочется, чтобы ты ошивался где-нибудь поблизости. Я никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким эгоистом»._  
  
«Важное» в понимании солдата мгновенно превращается в «странное».  
  
 _«Я идиот, Роджерс. Всегда им был»._  
  
И снова вот оно - желание не иметь ничего общего с человеком, чьи размышления отражены на бумаге в его руках.  
  
 _«А ты – замечательный»._  
  
И все же любопытство берет верх над порывом смять бумагу и раскрошить ее на мелкие кусочки, бросить остатки в огонь и смотреть, как белые клочки превращаются в черный уголь.  
  
Слова смешиваются в общий поток в голове Барнса, и его дыхание учащается с каждой прочитанной строчкой. Он невольно начинает мечтать о той машине, которая на протяжении семидесяти лет так эффектно выжигала ему мозги.  
  
Он знает, что прав, когда сознание непроизвольно натыкается на мысль о том, что без него Стиву будет лучше. Ведь он – не он. Не Баки. Он  _не хочет_  быть Баки. А Стив заслуживает счастья. И в этом он солидарен с тем, кем его считает Капитан.   
  
Из него словно выбивают воздух, когда взгляд натыкается на так невзначай нацарапанное  _«Люблю»_ , словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся и очевидное.   
  
И снова он думает о том, что именно такого заслуживает Роджерс. Чего-то очевидного, но в то же время особенного.   
  
А еще он знает, что Баки было страшно. Там, на войне. Потому что ему самому было страшно - даже с бракованными мозгами, даже без памяти. Потому что он тоже был на войне. Он был на сотне войн. Но он не писал родным и близким, прячась в окопах с автоматом в зубах под звуки бомбардировок. Ему не было ни до кого дела. А Баки надеялся, что его закорючки прочитают. Баки надеялся, что его будут ждать. Баки надеялся вернуться.   
  
Солдат же просто воевал.  
  
Одним резким движением Барнс сминает листок, который держит в ладони. Он больше не хочет читать забытые признания, скрытые между строк. Солдат поднимается с пола и собирает пожелтевшую бумагу в охапку.   
  
Барнс представляет, как медленно сгорает объятая языками пламени картинка мечтательно улыбающегося Капитана в его голове. Точно так же, как сгорают старые военные письма в камине, превращаясь в пепел.  
  
Он не хочет помнить.   
  
И Стиву придется с этим смириться. 


End file.
